earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
Web Page: https://sites.google.com/view/germany-earthmc Description Germany was made on November 18th 2018, it named when created was West_Germany due to Only_Korea already had making Germany but shortly after the nation of Germany was disbanded and West_Germany took the new name of just Germany. The nation range can accept town all over western Europe but mainly has it's towns in North Western Germany. SpacemanNV was the active member to join and and first one to create a town in Germany other than Bremen, his town was called Frankmark. It is only a 1 minute walk away from Bremen. History bunny119 gave up on his dreams of making a town in South America, and sailed over the Europe because he thought it would be a better place to make a nation. Seeing Germany wasn't made yet, bunny119 started working on getting gold to make the nation with SnappedNano, DonCastello, x_OrangeWizard_x, and Official_UNION. Many people (main France) did not like the idea of bunny119 making Germany and preferred him to go somewhere else, but bunny119 was determined to make Germany and wasn't going to get kicked out again like he did in South America. France paid Only_Korea to make Germany, but they saw it was a mistake seeing how inactive he was going to be. Echo_Ocelot was also going to make Germany but gave up on the idea when they were given power to rule Spain. Adolf_Hitler made a Nazi_Germany and somehow got Only_Korea to disband his nation of Germany. Nazi_Germany is Germany's #1 competitor over who is going to dominate Germany. On EarthMC classic, bunny119 gave SpacemanNV the gold he needed to start his town and for that SpacemanNV wanted to join bunny119 when he made Germany, and so he did. SpacemanNV's town is Frankmark. Because of bunny119 breaking France's idea of making their own Germany, Many French people are enemies with Germany players from both Germany and Nazi_Germany. Germany has many great allies including Malaysia, Canada, Italia, and many more. Most of Germany is still being worked on, bunny119 plans on being a good and active leader. In February of 2019 Milehigh5280 left Bremen creating his own town a little further east of Bremen called Hanover. The Nazis Previously owned Hanover but it fell and Germany took its name. Hanover is Germany's second town and it boasts the tallest tower in Germany possibly making a rivalry with the French and their Eiffel tower for architecture. Hanover is a growing central German city. Government Germany's government is Oligarchy meaning that bunny119 lets some people rule Germany but not all. However, bunny119 makes it easy for people to get partial rule in Germany. Military So far there is very little Military in Germany, its is still being work on. bunny119 plans on making a PvP practice area in Bremen for anyone to practice their PvP, and has other events so make people want to be in the German Military. Buildings bunny119 likes to make small but detailed houses out of wood. Most of Bremen will be made out of stone and wood. So far most of Frankmark is made out of stone. Hanover, Germany's second established city boasts the tallest observation tower in Germany and possibly Europe. Built by Milehigh5280 himself, he felt the need to revolutionize Germany as an architectural super power to compete with France and Britain. Notable People * bunny119 * SpacemanNV * SnappedNano * DonCastello * Milehigh5280 National Subdivisions Niedersachsen is the region in Germany that both Bremen and Frankmark are in, More towns will be joining Germany soon. Category:Nations